Lloyd X Reader ONE-SHOT LEMON
by ThatOneCreepyGirlontheBus
Summary: Lemon cuz the world needs more of those.


Lloyd X Reader ONE SHOT LEMON!

Don't kill me for writing this… I got a nosebleed from writing this ./. (Y/N) means your name. Lloyd belongs to Ninjago….

WARNING, THIS IS A LEMON MEANING, THE FRICK AND THE FRACK IS GONNA HAPPEN. NOT USED TO IT? GET OUT BEFORE YOU DISCOVER WHAT "LEMON" MEANS. AND RELAX, LLOYD IS WAY OLDER NOW

My fit time writing a lemon ./. Srry if it sucks

Your POV

I walked around in the moonlight, clutching on to Lloyd's arm, the lights of Ninjago city shinning down on us. It's been about 2 months now. Lloyd and I have been together for 2 months. I smiled in glee as I looked up to my smiling boyfriend's face "Where are you taking me Lloyd?" I asked in wonder where he was taking me. "A nice restaurant I found and I have a surprise for you later." Lloyd said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed "How romantic and what's the surprise? Can I have a hint? Pleaseee?" I asked, making cute puppy dog eyes. "Now it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you" said Lloyd. I giggled "Yeah, I guess so."

Time skip after the restaurant cuz I'm too lazy to type. Do you really want me to describe how you and Lloyd eat? XDDD I didn't think so….

After the nice dinner, Lloyd and I kept walking through the streets of Ninjago City. He would go on and on about all his adventures with Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. I can hardly believe he saved Ninjago City. I feel so lucky to have him with me. He fiddled around with my hair as we were walking. "Hey, what was that surprise you were talking about earlier? I asked, raising my eyebrow. Lloyd gave me a blank face then turned away. "You'll see soon enough…" I heard him mumble. He was acting weird… "Hey, let's head back to The Bounty." Lloyd said, trying to change the subject. I sighed, wanting to know what he meant by surprised "Fine." I said, crossing my arms. Lloyd noticed I was obviously impatient. He then picked me up bridal style and began running back to The Bounty. "H-Hey! Lloyd what are you doing?" I said, surprised. Lloyd snickered then yelled "Your surprise is back at The Bounty!"

Time skip

He finally put me down in my room. "What was that for?" I asked. Lloyd shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to carry you." I arched my brow "You're so childish" I said, giggling. "That's ironic you should say that…." Lloyd muttered. I looked at him in confusion and then he shoved me onto my bed, forcing me into a kiss.

3rd Person POV

Lloyd squeezed (Y/N)'s butt causing her to open her mouth in surprise. He explored every inch of it, both tongues fighting for dominance. He broke the kiss, leaving a saliva trail between their lips then started trailing down (Y/N) neck until he found her sweet spot and started sucking on it. (Y/N) let out a small moan. "L-Lloyd, what if the ninja or sensei hear us?" (Y/N) asked, her voice in bliss. Lloyd whispered in (Y/N)'s ear "Don't worry, I sent them away for tonight." He said, nibbling on (Y/N)'s ear. Lloyd started to unbutton (Y/N)'s shirt as well as his own. (Y/N) blushed as this happened. Lloyd pulled (Y/N) for another deep kiss, moving their bodies even closer. (Y/N) not even noticing that Lloyd had undone her bra, leaving her chest bare. He began massaging her right breast and began to suck on her left nipple. (Y/N) let out a loud moan, her voice induced pleasure. Lloyd slowly pulled down the skirt (Y/N) wore and started trailing down her body, starting to rub her inner thighs, teasing her. "L-Lloyd. Stop teasing me…" she breathe out. Lloyd gave a mischievous smile and whispered "Call my name…". "Lloyd, shut up and f*** me already!" she breathe. "Oh, what an impatient one you are." Lloyd said seductively. He pulled down her panties and begins to trust his finger inside her. (Y/N) moaned in pleasure as he trusted his second finger inside her. Lloyd messed with (Y/N) hair with his free hand. He then trusted his 3rd finger into her. (Y/N) let out noises of bliss and bucked her hips against his fingers. (Y/N) was about to hit her peak. "Are you ready?" Lloyd whispered. "Of course" (Y/N) said seductively. Lloyd slid off his pants and boxer's with ease and pounced on her and began to thrust into her. "L-Lloyd, m-more." (Y/N) said, induced in complete bliss. "Anything for you" Lloyd said as he sped up. They both moaned, made noises in result of the immeasurable pleasure they were experiencing. "Ah! Lloyd, I think I'm cumming!" yelled (Y/N) . Lloyd nodded, indicating he was ready. With one last thrust, their fluids flushed out simintanuosly. (Y/N) fell on top of her lover and tried catching her breath. Lloyd cuddled her, stroking her hair. "I love you" he said. "I love you too." (Y/N) said, as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
